


And By The Cuffs Of Your Jacket

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Lance, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, for my best friend's birthday, hinted at only, i love you erica, it's cute, mlm author, trans author, trans keith, two chapters bc i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith literally stumbles across Lance, who is wearing his jacket.(or a really sweet fluff fic for my best friend's birthday)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERICA!!!!!! <3 
> 
> (keith is autistic but it's not mentioned directly. also, the first chapter is them getting together and the second is a sweet couple-y counterpart, which can be read separately or together)

Keith turns the corner, not watching entirely where he's going. He's lost in thought until an outstretched foot sends him stumbling over his feet. Looking back at what tripped him up, Keith finds himself staring at a sleeping Lance. A sleeping Lance wearing his red jacket. 

What the fuck? 

He peers at the boy, seemingly still asleep even after the noise made by Keith. He watches Lance, the peaceful look on his face enough to bring a fond smile to Keith's lips. Honestly, Lance could probably do anything and Keith would have to fight the smile trying to take over his usual scowl. 

Looking back at Lance, Keith flushes. He had taken off his jacket this morning, the temperature in the castle seemingly warmer than usual, and he had left it on the back on the sofa in the common room. He had not expected it to move, much less into the possession of a particularly cute boy. Now, Lance is clutching at Keith's red jacket, as if he's trying to pull it even closer to himself. Keith realizes he's not going to get his jacket back anytime soon, but he can't really bring himself to care. 

Keith slides down against the wall, coming to lean against it next to the sleeping Lance. Slowly, so not to wake the blue paladin, Keith puts his arm around his shoulders and brings Lance closer to his side. He pulls Lance further into his lap, his faced flushed a brilliant red. He's not sure why he does this, but Keith ignores thinking too hard about why he does it in favour of staring down at the sleeping boy. Is it creepy? Maybe. But then again, Lance was the one who stole his jacket in the first place. Holding back some humiliating cooing sounds ready to burst out of him, Keith tries not to feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Stroking some hair out of Lance's eyes, Keith realizes just how young Lance really looks. Almost too young, much too young to be fighting a war. Keith's heart clenches in his chest, and he finds himself gritting his teeth. He wishes that he could bring Lance home. Back to earth, to his family, to the people he really cares about. Anywhere but here. Rubbing his thumb against his pointer finger, Keith takes a deep breath in. Someday, maybe. 

Keith looks back down at Lance and wow, Lance is really beautiful. Not that Keith didn't know that already, but when he's so close to him now, he can see just how amazing Lance really looks. Slightly flushed cheeks and shiny barely parted lips, Keith watches as Lance's chest rises and falls with every breath. His long eyelashes flutter, and Keith freezes for a second, waiting with his breath caught in his throat, for Lance's breathing to return to normal before resuming his soft strokes through his hair. Lance's hair is soft, probably because of all the beauty routines he boasts about. Keith reaches up to touch his own hair, wondering if maybe Lance would sometime let him do a beauty routine with him. He finds himself leaning down to sniff Lance's hair too, taking in the coconut and vanilla scent. 

Keith freezes in the act, wondering just how he ended up here. He can'e exactly deny a crush on Lance when he finds himself doing something like smelling his hair. Sighing, Keith drops his head against the white castle wall. Damn, he really does have it bad for Lance. Does Lance even feel the same way? Well, he is wearing Keith's jacket, but does that really mean anything? A ripple of fear goes through Keith's body. Is this just a prank? No, Keith trusts that Lance wouldn't do that. Plus, they had been getting a lot closer lately. 

Closer, as in both physically and as friends. When Lance would come into the common room, he wouldn't hesitate to find a seat next to Keith and lay down almost entirely across his lap. Keith of course would feign indifference at the action, while on the inside he's panicking and trying not to let the faint blush on his cheeks get too noticeable. Recently at dinners Lance has sat with his chair even closer to Keith's, talking and laughing with him when they aren't as included in the conversation. Sometimes even, Lance would ask if Keith wants to train with him. Keith, of course, would always say yes. 

Thinking about how they might just be friends now makes Keith's heart squeeze, a warm feeling in his stomach. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, feeling the soft material between his fingers. Maybe they could even be more than friends, or is that asking too much? Keith bites his lip, gaze wandering back to the sleeping boy in his arms. A soft smile spreads across his face, and he's glad no one is around to see it. Slipping farther down against the castle wall, Keith hugs Lance closer to his chest. His eyelids flutter, it's so comfortable where he rests, even sitting against the cold white floor. 

With the peaceful atmosphere, it's no surprise that Keith ends up falling asleep. The warm heat of Lance's body pressed up against his and the little rest they get as paladins, he should have expected it. But waking up much later, with no Lance in sight, Keith is still surprised. He wakes with a start, almost glad Lance isn't on his lap anymore because his jerky movements definitely would have waken him if he was. Keith looks around, eyes finally falling on the old jacket pooled by his ankles. 

Lance's jacket. 

Where did it come from? Lance hadn't been wearing it when he fell asleep, so did he purposely go back to his room to get it for Keith? He could have just left Keith's jacket there if anything, but knowing Lance got his own jacket for Keith somehow made the dark haired boy smile. It's made from a soft material too, one that feels nice next to his skin, a comfortable type of cloth, one that Keith finds himself wondering what it would feel like to wear. 

Without a second thought, Keith slips the jacket on over his black t-shirt. It's much too big, Keith wonders how Lance even manages to fill it, but it feels snug and warm against his skin. The long sleeves drape over his pale arms, falling down to his fingertips. Keith scowls, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He knows just the kind of comments Lance would make if he saw him now. Still, Keith keeps it on, standing up with a bit of a wobble and raising a hand to steady himself against the wall. 

Some part of him, perhaps the rational part, knows he should find Lance to return the jacket to him. Keith doesn't want to, but there's no doubt Lance will come looking for it soon. Sighing, Keith starts off down the hall, heading towards Lance's room. He walks slower than he usually would, he normally quick pace slowed down to a crawl. Maybe he should have walked faster, because he runs into Hunk as soon as he passes by the training deck. 

"Oh! I didn't see you there La- Keith?!" Hunk pauses to get a closer look, tying his hair back up with the ribbon to keep it out of his face. A knowing smile spreads over his face slowly, and Keith finds himself unconsciously backing up. "Oh, I see what's going on. Good luck, Keith."

"Um. Thanks?" Keith watches in confusion as Hunk sends him a wink and walks back in the direction of the showers. What did he mean, saying 'good luck' to Keith like that? Shaking off his confusion, Keith starts back on his way to Lance's room, 

Arriving at Lance's door, Keith comes to a stop. He doesn't really want to return the jacket, the weight of it wrapped around him is much more comforting than he expected it to be. Still, Keith steps up the the door, and knocks his hand against it twice. From the inside, he hears shuffling, the rustling of someone pacing back and forth before the door slides slowly open. 

"Uh, hey." Keith smiles awkwardly when he sees Lance standing just inside the room. Lance nods at him, stepping away from the door to let him inside. 

"Hi." There's a soft smile on Lance's lips, and Keith feels like he's melting. He watches as Lance's gaze dips lower to take in what Keith is wearing, and Keith startles before rushing to take off the jacket. 

"Sorry, I came to return your jacket." Keith starts to peel off one of the sleeves before Lance stops him. 

"No! I-You can keep it on. It looks good on you." Lance smiles, and Keith wonders if he caused the light red blush spreading over his cheeks. 

"Thanks." Keith smiles up at Lance, noting that the boy is still wearing his red cropped jacket. "Just for the record, my jacket looks good on you too."

Watching Lance's face grow an even darker shade of red, Keith smirks. His face is slightly red too, as much as he tries to ignore it. He realizes just how close they are when he feels Lance's soft rush of breath fan out against his neck, the air hot on his ear. His gaze flutters upwards to meet Lance's, his breath catching in his throat when he sees the fond expression in his eyes. 

Keith doesn't think before leaning in and pushing his lips gently against Lance's. He doesn't think, not until Lance pushes back against him, wrapping a warm hand around the back of his neck. His thoughts then are pretty much a soft 'oh!', an exclamation of surprise and happiness. Keith smiles into the kiss, bringing his own hand to Lance's waist, squeezing lightly. Lance makes a soft sound of surprise, melting even closer to Keith and backing them up against the wall, before pulling away. 

They're inches apart, both out of breath and blushing madly. Lance's eyelashes flutter, and Keith sees the hazy love struck look in his eyes as he blinks slowly. Keith probably has the same look in his own eyes, a look that mirrors one of love. A slow smile spreads across his lips as Lance breaks the quiet moment. 

"You come here often?" It's such a Lance thing to do, to say, Keith can't help but laugh. He chuckles, his head falling forwards against Lance's shoulder. He's still wearing Keith's jacket, and Keith tugs the collar out of the way, kissing up against Lance's collar bones. He kisses Lance's neck too, his jugular, his jaw, kissing always to the corner of Lance's mouth again, where Keith feels the upward curve of his lips. 

"Not really." Keith says, in answer to Lance's question. He plants another kiss on Lance's cheek before continuing. "But I should, if you're here."

"Mm, I wouldn't mind it, if you did." Lance kisses him back, right under his left eye. He kisses the tip of Keith's ear too, and the top of his head. Keith smiles, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. 

"Yeah?" Lance returns to hug, pressing another chaste kiss against Keith's lips. 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff :)

Keith groans, shifting over in the bed. Or at least he tries to. Something wraps tighter around his waist, pulling him back down. Snorting, Keith peels Lance's arms off of him for a moment before moving around to face him. His gaze flickers over Lance's sleeping face, the peaceful expression bringing a soft smile to Keith's lips. Leaning over slightly, he presses a soft kiss against Lance's forehead, breathing in the smell of his shampoo. 

Lance sighs as Keith starts to pull away, causing Keith to jerk backwards. When he looks back over, Lance giggles, cracking open one eye after the other. He yawns, stretching a bit before moving to snuggle closer to Keith again. 

"Morning, babe." Keith pouts at the nickname, still slightly embarrassed. A red flush covers his face, and Lance chuckles, sitting up slightly to kiss his cheek, then letting himself fall back against the mattress with a muted thump. Keith doesn't stay sulking for too long, eventually collapsing almost directly on top of Lance, face pressing into his neck. "Can you even breath like that?" 

"Doesn't matter. Comfortable." Keith nuzzles against Lance's neck, causing the other boy to giggle. There's a distinctly rough prickling feeling, and Keith bites his lip to stop from grinning. 

"Are you gonna shave? Your beard is tickling me, babe." Keith hums, pretending to think about it as Lance pokes at his side. 

"I don't know... Maybe I should keep it like this?" Keith smirks and rubs his chin against Lance's neck again. Lance yelps, hands coming up to swat at the back of Keith's head. 

"But babe! How will I kiss you?!" Lance throws a free arm over his face, making the mattress bounce a little. Keith snorts at his antics, finally moving off of Lance a little bit. 

"Hm, I guess you have a point. It didn't take too long to grow, anyways. Magic alien hormones." Keith says the last part with a deadpan expression, and Lance barks out a laugh.

"Oh my god, Keith." He smacks Keith's arm, kissing his cheek, and making a funny face when he kisses the sandpaper-like surface. Keith sticks his tongue out, the corners of his lips still turned up in an amused grin. Lance fails to notice the grin before a hand is poking his side, right under his ribs. 

He yelps, moving his hands to protect his sides but it's too late, Keith has already begun his attack. He sits on top of Lance's waist, pinning his hands above his head with one hand and tickling peels of laughter out of him with the other. 

"W-wait! Ah!" Lance gasps, legs kicking out helplessly beneath him as Keith continues running his fingers down his sides. Another cry is torn out of Lance as he struggles in Keith's grips, but Keith just leans down so his lips almost touch Lance's own lips, and then he sticks his tongue out and pulls away. 

"N-no fair!" Lance frowns, still kicking in Keith's grasp. Keith just holds tighter, making sure he's not actually hurting Lance, and then starting tickling him all over again.

"Surrender!" Keith sticks his tongue out in concentration, wiggling fingers finding their way to Lance's armpits. Lance shrieks, and if the whole castle wasn't able to hear them before, they've definitely heard them now. His fingers soon find Lance's neck too, tickling the soft skin there. Lance thrashes around wildly, giggling all the while. He folds in on himself, trying desperately to protect his neck from Keith's attack.

"N-not the neck, you ass!" Lance manages to get one hand free, using it to pull at Keith's red nightshirt, getting it a good ways up Keith's torso. Now he attacks, trying his hardest to find Keith's ribs. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith quickly rights them again, pulling Lance's back up above his head and resuming his tickling. Lance squeals when Keith finds his stomach, panting hard. "K-Keith! Stop, ah, I can't b-breath!"

Keith finally slows down his tickling, leaning back in instead to kiss Lance's nose. Lance wrinkles it, turning his face to the side with a dramatic pout. He wriggles his arms out of Keith's grips, folding them in front of his chest. Huffing, he glares at Keith's arm. 

"I'm sorry babe, lemme kiss it better." Keith leans in again, and this time Lance meets him half way, pressing his lips against Keith's. Keith smiles into the kiss, a faint upturn of his lips, barely noticeable. Still, Lance notices and kisses Keith harder, grasping at the back of his neck to pull him closer. When they eventually break apart, Lance is panting even harder than he was before. 

He tugs Keith down onto the bed next to him, dropping his hand against his chest with a tired sigh. Keith snorts as he wraps his arms around Lance again, kissing his neck, trying his hardest to keep his prickly facial hair from touching. 

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Lance peers at Keith out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face. Keith hums to let Lance know he's listening. "By running us a bath."

"A.... bath?" Keith lifts his head off of Lance's chest, staring at him quizzically. Lance sighs dramatically, pausing to grin at Keith before continuing. 

"Yeah a bath, you big dummy." He stops for a second, looking down at Keith. Shooting him a reassuring smile, he ruffles his dark hair. "If you don't want to take one together we don't have to though." 

"No, I want to. I'll go run it now." Placing a kiss on Lance's forehead, Keith pulls himself out of bed and heads to their bathroom. Lance smiles after him, watching him go. And maybe, he's watching more than just Keith's back. 

In the bathroom, Keith turns the faucet on and lets the sound of rushing water calm him. A bath is probably a good idea, especially since Lance always claims that they're relaxing. The tub is about half way full now, and Keith lets his mind wander elsewhere. Elsewhere like Lance. 

He's so thankful that he managed to talk to Lance, that the two of them were able to become so close. And it's all thanks to the jackets, the ones that hang side by side in their shared closet right now. Keith remembers the look on Lance's face all the times he stole Lance's jacket, parading around the castle ship knowing exactly how flustered it makes him. He smiles, thinking of the way Lance hugs him when he wears the jacket, the way it engulfs him in the soft comforting warmth of it, the homey smell almost overpowering but not in an unpleasant way. He might not say it much, but Keith actually loves Lance's hugs. Soothing and comfortable, they almost rival Hunk's. Of course, that's not all he loves about Lance. There's just too much, too many things Keith could think of. Lance's kisses, his reassuring words, his smile, his bright eyes, how he can always find some way to rile Keith up... Keith finds a placid smile creeping onto his face as he thinks about it. Lance, Keith thinks, might just be the best thing that ever happened to him.

He suddenly tones in to reality again, whipping around to face the tub. It's not overflowing, but it's definitely full. Shutting off the water, Keith turns back to the door, pausing in front of the mirror before he leaves the room. His cheeks are a bit flushed, a rosy tint that can easily be blamed on the steam rising from the water in the bathtub. Good. Keith doesn't want to have to explain to Lance that he was daydreaming about him and forgot about the tub. 

He moves back into their bedroom, crossing the room quickly and slowly pulling the covers off of Lance. Lance groans, playfully grabbing back at the blankets, but Keith just shakes his head and slips his arms under the boy's armpits and knees. With a grunt, he lifts Lance out of bed, spinning him around once to hear him shriek before heading back to the bathroom. 

"Keith, put me down." Lance draws out Keith's name in a whine, and despite his words he only loops his arms around Keith's neck tighter. Keith just frees one hand enough to pat his head, and then gently lets Lance down. He pauses for a moment, staring at Lance nervously. A smile is sent his way, one of the reassuring ones that puts him more at ease almost immediately. Wiggling his eyebrows, Lance speaks again. "Well? What are you waiting for, pretty boy? Let's start stripping."

"You're ridiculous." Keith is smiling, though, pulls his shirt over his head. Briefly, he glances at Lance, only too meet his eyes. Flushing, he jerks away, throwing his shirt onto the floor. He steps out of his boxers too, letting them join his and Lance's shirts on the ground. When he thinks Lance isn't looking, Keith might just sneak a few glances at his body, letting his eyes roam all over the smooth and scarred skin. He's beautiful.

"You see something you like?" Lance's voice makes Keith's head snap up again, and he snorts. Lance laughs too, and Keith watches the wrinkle by his nose appear, something he's always noticed about Lance. He almost forgets to reply, struck silent by Lance's beauty as cliché as it sounds.

"Definitely not." Keith's nose scrunches up in disgust, and Lance snorts, muttering something like 'gee, thanks'. He walks closer to the bath, taking his time to adsorb the warm steam drifting off the water. If feels nice, relaxing, and Keith can't wait to get in. He looks back to Lance, smiling a bit. Lance smiles back at him and joins him by the tub, experimentally dipping a toe in. Keith sees the relaxation hit him almost immediately, shoulders slumping slightly and his eyes fluttering shut. 

"It's really nice and warm." He steps the rest of the way in, sitting down slowly in the warm water and leaning against one end of the tub. Motioning for Keith to join him, he grins. Keith stares at him for a moment longer before stepping into the water in front of Lance, and taking a seat between his legs. His eyes flutter shut, the water so relaxing that his head tips backwards to rest against Lance's shoulder. Lance snorts softly, a hand coming up to run through Keith's hair. 

"If you get hard I'll deck you." Keith cracks an eye open slowly, casting a glare at Lance. Lance just smiles pleasantly, holding up his hands in defense. 

"We both know that won't be a problem." Lance digs his pointy chin into Keith's shoulder, kissing at the side of his face. Keith snickers before pushing Lance's face away. 

"Mhmm." Keith sighs in agreement, slumping entirely back against Lance. Lance chuckles softly, hands coming up to rest around Keith's middle. He slips back against the edge of the tub, letting his eyes shut softly as he breathes in deep. He can hear the Keith sigh too, reaching around blindly until he finds Keith's arm to pull him back against his chest. 

Keith groans, the heat nice and relaxing. He feels Lance's hands roam his shoulders, rubbing at his neck and then travelling further down to his chest. Lance's deft fingers carefully trace the tiny raised scars on Keith's chest, his hands dragging over the skin and then back up to Keith's hair. 

"Let's wash your hair now, yeah?" Lance ignores Keith's heavy sigh in order to reach over to the bottle of shampoo. He pours some into his one hand, maybe more than they need, but who else is there to judge him. Keith's not even paying attention, just slipping lower and lower into the warm water with his eyes shut. Lance turns back towards him, raising Keith's head a bit before scooping water onto his hair with his one free hand. Lance slathers the shampoo onto Keith's hair, scrubbing it around and working it through evenly. He feels Keith almost melt in his hands, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Lance lathers more of the shampoo into Keith's hair, humming as he works through all the knots and tangles. 

"Are you done yet? This is taking forever." Keith feigns boredom, crossing his arms over his chest and looking pointedly forwards. Lance snorts, tugging gently at Keith's hair.

"It only seems like it's taking a long time because you don't ever spend enough time on it." Lance sticks his tongue out and starts to tilt Keith's head back a bit more. He runs his long fingers through Keith's hair, effectively washing out all the suds of shampoo, listening to Keith's content sighs from the warm water lapping at the back of his head. 

"Up again. Just gotta do the conditioner and then we're done!" Lance smiles as he runs his conditioner filled hands through Keith's hair, staring in wonder at the smoothness of it. It's not long before he finished up, rinsing out Keith's hair one last time. 

"Can I do yours?" Keith pivots slightly, looking back at a frozen Lance. He pouts, sticking his bottom lip out slightly more than the top. Lance is weak. He sighs and throws his hands up in defeat, looking back at Keith with a soft grin.

"Fine. But don't mess it up!" Keith rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, turning around completely and motioning for Lance to do the same. Lance follows, turning the opposite way with only slight awkwardness in the shuffle. 

Keith knows how protective Lance is of his hair, so playing with it now, rubbing the shampoo through it, he can't help it if he feels a little special. Lance hums, and Keith absently rubs at his head the same way again. He works his fingers through Lance's hair and around his scalp, the hair washing becoming more of a massage than anything. Lance doesn't seem to be complaining though, relaxing farther against him with a content sigh. 

"You're pretty good at the massage part of this." Keith can barely hear Lance's words, the way that they fall in a mumble from his lips. He smiles, leaning back and pulling Lance with him until the tips of Lance's ears are about to touch the water. He rinses the suds from Lance's hair, poking at his part when he needs him to sit up again.

Keith is almost sad when it's over, rinsing out the conditioner more than he probably needed to. Lance seems reluctant to get out as well, even if the water is cooling off and both of them have wrinkly fingers. Slowly, Keith shakes Lance's shoulder and pushes him upwards into a sitting position. 

"We should get out." Lance barely looks at him, shoulders drooping as he turns to the edge of the tub. 

"I guess."

 

Back in their room, Lance makes a beeline for the bed, barely making it before Keith scoops him up into a half-lift half-hug. 

"Nope. Put some clothes on first." Lance glares at Keith, but squirms out of his grip to pull on some pants nonetheless. Keith shakes his head, pulling on some boxers of his own and finding an old shirt to wear. He turns around, not expecting to see Lance staring at him with a scarlet face. "What?" 

"You- I- That's my shirt!" Lance settles on the loud exclamation, pointing a finger accusingly at Keith. Keith stares at him, looking slowly down to confirm that he is in fact wearing one of Lance's shirts. He shrugs, barely noticing the way the shirt slips down to expose his collarbone and shoulder. 

"So what?" Lance splutters, waving his arms around before crossing them over his chest as he stares accusingly at Keith. Keith sighs, exasperation clear as he shakes his head at his boyfriend and makes his way over to the bed again. 

"So what?! For fuck's sake- Ugh!" Lance throws his hands up and walks over to where Kith stands, sighing before slipping his arms around his boyfriends waist. He digs his pointy chin into Keith's neck, ignoring Keith's grunt of annoyance. "You're so damn cute, you know?"

"I could say the same about you." Keith barely mumbles it, blushing a light pink. Lance presses a kiss to Keith's neck, and Keith swears he can feel the heat radiating off of his face. He snorts lightly as Lance wraps his arms tighter around him.

"Hey, hey guess what." Keith sighs. He pauses slightly before humoring the boy attached to him. 

"What?" Keith turns slightly, just enough to see the grin on his boyfriend's face.

"You hold the Keith to my heart."

"Goddamn it, Lance." This boy was all he could ask for.


End file.
